It's always a good time in the Warren
by Thunder.Blade132
Summary: Jack has once again sneaked into the the Warren, but this time... it seems almost empty. No sentries keeping watch, no Egglettes walking around. Jack travels the the very heart of the Warren to see what has happened. One question enters his mind. Where was Bunny?


**A/N: Alrighty... my first song-fic. I really hope you like this. Tell me your thoughts. The song is "Good Time" by Owl City and Carly Rae Jepsen**

The warren seemed quieter then usual as Jack flew through it slowly. No little egglettes were running around, and there was a strange absence of sentinel eggs. That was probably the weirdest part as Jack flew down one of the many paths of the lush fields of flowers. Bunny always had sentries ready for a fight, yet there were none to be seen. Maybe there was one or two that were in resting places, but none were walking around like he usually saw...The Kangaroo was also gone. He almost always knew when Jack was in the warren.

A light breeze hit him and with it came a soft sound. It was slowly getting louder, but rather then waiting for it to be loud enough to distinguish what it is, Jack decided to follow the noise to its source.

Flowers, trees, and plants of every kind rushed beneath him as he weaved in and out of the foliage. Normally he liked to look around at all the different varieties that seemed to grow here. This time, he ignored them.

As he grew closer to the noise, he slowed in his flight. It sounded oddly familiar, but he couldn't quite place it.

"_Whoa oh-oh-oh"_

_"It's always a good time!"_

Jack immediately remembered where he heard that from. Jamie had let him listen to it, and the immortal had immediately liked it. It had a nice catchy tune and easy enough lyrics to learn quickly.

Why would it be playing in the warren?

_"Whoa oh-oh-oh"_

_"It's always a good time!"_

Now that he had this new mystery to solve, he started off again, going towards the center of the warren, where all the tunnels were. He unconsciously started flying with the beat, as well as softly singing the words.

"_Woke up on the right side of the bed..."_

_"What's up with this prince song inside my head?"_

He paused in his flight as he noticed little colorful eggs scurrying towards the center, following the same path that Jack had just turned onto.

Hmmm, were all the egglettes and sentries in the main tunnel? If so... what for?

Jack smirked at the new piece to the puzzle, and started once again to solve this ever growing case.

A laugh escaped his lips when the little guys on the ground suddenly started moving and jumping around in a pattern matching with the music. They were even color coordinated.

Okay... Now Jack _really_ needed to see what was going on here,

He didn't allow anything else to distract him until he found himself in view of the center area.

It was completely filled with the walking eggs as they made movements and dances that fit perfectly with the music that filled the air.

There was a stone pillar that was just perfectly placed where Jack could hide behind it and keep out of sight, while still being close enough to see the amazing displays of dancing that the egglettes were performing.

It continued on with the first verse and their dancing got a whole lot more complicated. Jack stood transfixed at the sight he was seeing. It was _incredible!_

He started laughing from the pure joy of seeing it. This was probably the only time he'd get to watch this. Bunny would almost definitely kill him if he was found...

A sudden thought came to him. What if Bunny didn't know about this?

What if all the egglettes and sentinels gathering together for a dance party when ever Bunny was gone for awhile? Oh! Man! That would be so funny! Jack would have the time of his life showing the Kangaroo _this._

The eggs seem to really love doing this, because although they didn't really have facial expressions, Jack could almost see the enjoyment radiating off of them.

When the chorus started, Jack's breath caught in his throat when four egg grenades went off in the center of the dance floor. Was that what he thought it was?

_"We don't even have to try..."  
"It's always a good time!"_

The smoke seemed to clear instantly and matching right up with the chorus...

_"Whoa-oh-oh-oh Whoa-oh-oh-oh!"_

The lyrics matched Jack's thoughts exactly.

Bunny now stood in the middle of the floor, dancing and going all out with the rest of the eggs. His voice joined in with the recording.

This almost caused Jack to collapse with laughter.

It wasn't the fact that Jack could use this as perfect ammunition for black mail, or a chance at to hit at Bunny's manly pride, that was causing him to laugh. That was actually the last thing on his mind.

It just shocked him to see Bunny looking so happy and free and _having fun!_

Oh, Jack had to stop himself from running out there and joining them. He felt a bit of admiration towards Bunny as the chorus continued. His voice rang loud and clear through the warren. He wasn't holding back at all, and it just made it that much better.

There were a couple times that when Jack had visited Jamie, the boy had gotten Jack to sing karaoke. It was always fun, yet he didn't seem to have it in him to sing without a care. He always held himself back a bit, yet he didn't know why...

Seeing Bunny going at it straight on...especially since he got the whole warren in on it. The colored eggs had multiple circles around Bunny and each ring did their own choreographed dance. The sentry eggs were on the very outside circle, and along with moving around, they where shifting their heads, causing the lights they were holding to constantly be moving. There must have been some reflective paint on the egglettes, because they were shining all over the place.

There were eggs constantly leaving the circle, and different ones would replace them.

When the second verse started, Bunny stopped singing. Guess he didn't want to sing the girls part. Too bad, though. He had a _great_ voice. Jack decided to see how he sounded...

He took a deep breath and decided to throw all caution in the air.

_"Freaked out, dropped my phone in the pool again."_

___"Checked out of my room, hit the ATM"_

Jack's voice was crystal clear as he sang. It wasn't ringing through the whole warren like Bunny's did, but Jack didn't really want it to do that. He laughed as he looked down and noticed some of the egglettes had come to form mini circles around him. He started dancing along with them, and joining in the fun.

As he got more into the song he totally forgot to keep it quite so Bunny wouldn't hear him. Before he knew it, he was almost in the center of the dance floor, singing all out.

When he reached the center he danced without a care, following Bunny's movements easily. Anyone that was watching would think Jack already knew the dance.

_"We don't even have to try,"_

_"It's always a good time!"_

Jack yelled out in joy at the same time as the recording. It just worked. This was the _best!_ Now, fun was had, and as some one whose center was fun... He knew fun. This was fun. He summoned a light snow so when the lights hit them as they fell, they sparkled in bright colors. It just made the whole thing that much better.

"_Whoa-oh-oh-oh Whoa-oh-oh-oh"_

Their voices blended perfectly together as they continued on together. Jack's silvery and light voice complemented Bunny's strong and deep voice well.

:::

Bunny breathed in deeply and a smile came to him as the song continued. He didn't get to do this often, something always interrupted him, whether it be the other Guardians, an intruder (Jack...) or maybe it was even just a new egg design that came to him. That was the most acceptable reason to have to put off theses events. That was his job, after all. But whenever he did get the chance to do this, he never missed it. It was a rare occasion, but when he did... Ah... This was the perfect way to relax. No duties, no responsibilities, no annoying Jack Frost.

When the second verse started, in the back of Bunny's head, he registered that someone else had joined in his singing, but he didn't really worry about it. Who ever it was had quite a good singing voice. It was lighter then his voice, but that actually fit better, since there were different parts. As his time to sing came up, he once again sang and danced. He felt the eggs surrounding him still, and beneath his shut eyes, the lights could be seen flashing and moving around in their own patterns. He was still accompanied by the other person, but he brushed it off as a wood nymph or another spring spirit. Some of them had once found him doing this, and had joined in. Lately it didn't happen as much, but now that it had happened again, Bunny realized just how much he liked singing with other people.

The voice in the back of his mind kept nagging at him, saying that the voice was _too _familiar to be a different spring spirit. It was some one else... some one he knew better. Bunny pushed the thought away. This was his time to relax and have fun, not worry about who else was singing with him.

He also realized that his partner was dancing along with him. They must have been light-footed and quick to pick up on the dance so quickly, because Bunny never once bumped into them. That made the experience all the more enjoyable. He let out a laugh as the chorus repeated itself once again.

_"We don't even have to try,"_

_"It's always a good time!"_

_"Doesn't matter when, it's always-"_

Bunny felt something cool land on his ears. His eyes snapped open and he saw colorful lights floating down gently. His voice died as he wondered what they were. When another hit his nose he realized they weren't lights... they were snow!

He swerved around to face his companion.

Jack Frost!

There he was... dancing and singing. The boy seemed to notice Bunny and the egglettes stopped dancing and singing because he turned and gave a confused look towards the other Guardian. The music was cut off as Bunny continued to stare at Jack, his green eyes wide with fear, confusion, anger, and a random mixture of other such emotions..

The air filled with tension, and the winter spirit immediately became nervous.

"B-bunny?" The kid's voice was cautious and a bit wary. And right so! What was he even doing here?!

When the other Guardian finally found his voice, he voiced his question.

"Wha' are you doin' here?" Each word was forced out. Bunny still couldn't believe he hadn't noticed sooner.

Right when he asked that, a smirk formed on the kids face. That only angered him more. If Frostbite was going to make some snide remark, or joke about this, that would be the last straw with his patience...

"I'm just having a good time."

Okay, yeah... Bunny had had enough of the constant jokes and pranks and anything to do with Jack Frost! He had just wanted a single day where he could do what he wanted without anyone interrupting him. Was that too much to ask? Obviously from Jack, it was. Why wouldn't he just leave him alone? Why did he have to ruin the _one_ day that Bunny got the chance to do this?

Well... technically, Jack didn't ruin today, a small part of Bunny reasoned. He had joined in the fun, and made the song sound more full. How many times had Bunny told himself he needed to invite someone else to join in so all the singing parts could be heard throughout the warren? How many times had he enjoyed himself much more when another spirit joined in?

Bunny shook that thought away. Sure, that would be nice, but he didn't mean for Frost to be that person. In fact, he was the _last _person Bunny would have invited.

Then again... their voices did go quite well together. Who knew Jack Frost could sing?

_No..! Stop thinking like that!_

Bunny let out a growl of frustration. He just needed to get away for a bit and clear his head. Was he really mad a Jack for joining in? Unlike Bunny's first thought of what would happen if the kid found out about this, Jack was not making fun of Bunny. He had joined him instead.

He gave a glare to Jack, and turned to go. After a few steps he heard Jack call out to him.

"Aren't you at least going to finish the song?"

Bunny paused in his steps, but decided to just walk away and to deal with this later.

:::

As Jack watched Bunny leave, he could only let out a relieved breath. He thought for sure he would get yelled at or something. Bunny seemed to be trying to figure out what he wanted to do... Did he realize that it was actually fun hanging out with Jack, cause it'd be cool if they could do this again. That was highly unlikely now, though. It would probably be awhile before Bunny even did this himself again. It was almost a zero percent chance that Jack would be invited.

Jack looked at the eggs on the ground. They seemed to have a saddened air about them. They really wanted to continue, to finish the song.

He crouched down and smiled at them. "How 'bout it, wanna keep going without the kangaroo?"

They each jumped for joy and almost immediately, the music started from where they left off. Jack laughed and started singing again. The wind came and joined in the fun, swirling the light snow around. As the final chorus began, Jack saw that all the dancing got a whole lot more bigger.

When the song finally started to fade, Jack ended it with a burst from the wind, causing the snow to be blown away in a beautiful wave of color.

Even as his ringing laughter filled the Warren, Jack heard the starting of another song. He turned, confused as to why it kept going. His eyes glanced around the area, and he saw that the eggs were just as confused as he was.

At a sudden tap on his shoulder, he turned to find Bunny there. He was glaring, though it held a bit of fun in it.

Jack opened his mouth to say something, but Bunny beat him to it. Holding up a paw, he calmly said "One song..."

Jack couldn't help the smile that formed. Bunny also got one as well, and when the first words started, they both sang together as the last natural lights of dusk were fading, and night began to settle in the Warren.

"_I got a feeling that tonight's gonna be a good night!"_


End file.
